Gods and Monsters
by XxredbirdXx
Summary: 6 months after Tokyo Raven reflects on her feelings and Robin starts questioning his relationships. How will the titans get through this? Or will they fall apart? Robrae paring! Based on the Lana del rey song of the same name. Multiple chapters coming!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans sadly

6 months after Tokyo

Feelings suck. Honestly, I wish I could just live my life without having to deal with them. I mean, that is why I put them in Nevermore. Trying to put them away to keep it all under control, but we all know that hiding how you feel doesn't make it any better.

Pushing it all down, trying to let it not bother you eventually you're just going to break and that's exactly what I was afraid of.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on my door.

"Raven! You have to come in the main room it's an emergency!" I heard Cyborg yell from behind the metal door.

I threw on my cloak and ran out as fast as I could, only to find everyone acting as if nothing was wrong. Before I could even get anything out my mouth Cyborg basically yelled

"Quick Raven! I need to you to make BB some of that tea you drink all the time!"

"Um, why has Beast Boy taken a sudden interest in Herbal tea? Last time I checked he hated just the smell of it." I said in my usual voice

"He does. This little grass stain just lost a bet though so now he has to drink it!" Cyborg said while laughing.

"Oh this will be fun." I told Cyborg. But I couldn't help but notice Robin and Starfire sitting awfully close on the couch. I wanted to look, I really did, but I knew that I shouldn't because it would hurt too much.

I guess it started after the whole trigon thing. Every time I saw him I felt something I've never felt before. I was so stupid to think he might have felt the same way.

Suddenly the room started flashing red and a loud alarm was heard.

"Titans trouble!" Robin said making eye contact with me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Hey guys! I just wanted to say sorry if the characters seem a little ooc this is my first teen titans fanfiction, so hopefully I will get better as we go! I'm also working on making my chapters wayyyy longer so here's the next chapter please review so I make this story better! I hope yall like it :)

Third person POV

When they arrived at the location of the alert, The team could see that the H.I.V.E was attempting to rob the bank.

"Can you believe it? We're almost done bagging up all this cash and the Titans haven't even shown up!" Gizmo gladly exclaimed with no clue we were standing behind him.

"Don't speak so soon Gizmo." Robin said. Gizmo whirled around with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well if it isn't my favorite teens in the whole world!" Jinx said from behind a stack of gold bricks she was previously hidden behind.

Mammoth, Billy Numerous, and See-More arrived piling in behind Jinx and Gizmo.

"Titans go!" The fearless leader exclaimed. Starfire flew quickly into battle with Mammoth, streams of green seemed to be flowing from her eyes and making contact with his skin.

Robin then charged at Billy, extending his Bo staff, and colliding it with Billy's left shoulder.

"Now I'm sure you don't want to play rough now do you?" Billy said while multiplying. Robin looked around to see he was completely surrounded.

Beast boy was in the form of a gorilla holding See-More in a headlock when he noticed Cyborg was having trouble with Gizmo attached to his back. He quickly threw See-more into a pile of gold instantly knocking him out. He ran over to Cyborg and pulled Gizmo off of his back.

"Get your filthy mitts off of me you snot brain!" Cyborg plucked his tech backpack off of him and stated "Not so strong without your tech are you?" Gizmo just shot him a look of pure hate.

Raven was locked in an intense battle with Jinx and all you could see was a mix of black and pink flying everywhere.

"You do realize he doesn't feel the same way right?" Jinx started.

Raven tried her best to focus on the current battle at hand instead of listening to what the pink haired witch had to say.

"I see the way you look at him, the quick glances while in battle, you care about him don't you?"

"Azarath metrion zenthos!" The dark empath chanted sending pieces of the ceiling flying at the rival witch. Jinx quickly dodged the large chunks of concrete, but not before a small piece hit her in the leg. Jinx fell to the floor but had a devilish grin.

"Now no need to get your feelings hurt Rae! Robin over there seems to have caught the feelings for little miss alien huh?"

She quickly glanced at Robin only to see Starfire helping him up from the ground and after he stood up, interlocking her fingers with his.

"That must hurt considering she's supposed to be your best friend and all." Jinx continued

"Shut up!" Raven yelled at the pink girl sitting Indian style on the floor.

"Tell me, have they ever kissed in front of you? Does he know it hurts you? Or did you not tell him and you just hid in the dark like the creep you are?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Raven screeched her eyes turing red and dark wisps rose from her cloak.

"Oh Robin! Rae Rae over here has something to tell you!"

And with that Raven lost all control. She suddenly had four glowing red eyes and a tentacle darker than midnight wrapped itself around Jinx's leg.

"I didn't mean it!" Jinx shrieked pure horror plastered on her face.

"Raven stop!" A calming voice yelled and she returned to normal when a gloved hand rested upon her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I-I need to leave." Raven said and teleported back to the tower leaving the boy wonder staring at the blank space where the dark girl was just moments before.


End file.
